jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddy the killer
Maddy was walking out of her victim house in to the dark night, seeing a news paper on the sidewalk.She picked it up and look.It read -'un know killer still on the lose', little girl said she saw the killer this is what she said.I woke up cause I had a bad dream about the killer and I walk in the hallway, I saw my parents door wide open. I peeked in, what I saw made me want to scream and throw up. My mommy had a gush in her stomach with her guts out and her eyes were out of her socket, blood leaking from her eyes and mouth and stomach, I look over to my dad seeing the same than a word on the wall written in blood caught my stare it said sweet dreams with blood running down the wall. I peeked in the hallway to see if anyone was there, then I heard my big sister scream, a laugh was heard after her scream, my heart jumped as I heard footsteps come closer , I look around and walk to the hidden small door that was behind the lap table, I peek a little and saw a girl around 13 walk in the hallway she wore a gray hoodie , blue jeans, black boots, she had blonde straight hair almost went to her butt, she turned around and I saw her eyes that made me freak out the most her left eye was red instead of blue or green or brown, her right was white all there was the black pupil. she walk to my room dragging a chainsaw and knife with her, when she saw I wasn't it there she left laughing that's all I remember before I black out.mad deadly chuckled than walk to the place she calls home, putting her weapons away,clasping to the floor,seeing the world grew darker and darker the black out *2 month early* Maddy Hopkins walk in to the school listen to Nightcore Say Something while walking to class seeing her friend with a sad look about what happen to jeff. she sat down and sighed about jeff and put her head on her desk, the teacher saw maddy and whispered poor girl, she knew maddy and jeff were close and maddy had a crush on him but never told him but her, the teacher let maddy stay like that. Jessica tried to make maddy happy seeing maddy angry and sad wasn't good that means someone going to get hurt, maddy got a strange feeling but shook it off and smile,after class maddy went to her locker and waited for Jessica ,when she saw it has been 5 minutes. Maddy look around until a scream was heard outside ,she ran towards the scream seeing troy and keith beating up Jessica.Maddy got angry and glared at troy and Keith . She ran up to troy punching him straight on the nose sending a cracking sound, punching him again troy stumbled back , maddy kick him making troy hit the ground pass out . Keith pulled out his knife and swing it at maddy but she douged every attack , grab keith wrist, and twisted it making keith scream in pain. Maddy grabbed keith knife and stabbed him in the stomach, kicking him to the ground. Jessica stared shock and try to stand but fell, maddy caught her and walk to her house with Jessica with her, maddy got Jessica cleaned up and walked her home than walk home not knowing someone was watching in surprise , jeff watched the girl walk home and laughed. maddy went inside got cleaned up and went to bed. The next morning she got dressed in her gray hoodie,red skull shirt, blue skinny jeans with her black boots getting the feeling again but dismiss it , walk down stair and towards the door. maddy , billy's mom wants to know how your doing about ... jeff her mom said with a smile why are you smiling maddy ask with anger it's funny about what jeff did to him self her mom said laughing . Maddy growled and walked to billy's house, she knocked on the door seeing his mom open the door with a smile hi maddy she said pulling maddy inside so how it been since jeff she said with a hurt look it's been fine maddy said with a sad look ,just than billy walked in seeing maddy and gasped and grabbed her hand tacking her to the back. Maddy smiled than stop as flash backs happened and she stood still having tears fall from her cheeks, billy saw maddy and grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room where they played with billy's toys in till a scream was heard with a bang, maddy look at billy who was whimpering "billy go hide under your bed maddy said grabbing his bat , billy nodded and went under his bed just than the door slamed opened with troy and keith laughing, maddy looked at troy hands seeing a knife, maddy gulped but stared in anger , troy tackled maddy knocking the bat out of her hand punching her in till blood was seen been spilled all over billy's bed, wall, floor. billy saw this got out and yelled STOP troy looked over to billy and nodded towards keith, keith grabbed billy and hold him by the arm. troy got up and kicked maddy ohh come on maddy he said grabbing her by the hair remember what I did to Jessica and jeff and your just going to lay here. maddy chuckled remember what jeff did to randy she said laughing , getting back up grabbing the bat with her and swing it at troy hitting him in the head making a cracking sound, troy fall down dead. Maddy giggled, that's when something in maddy snapped her sanity disappeared and left a killing 13 year old , she looked up at keith, hand billy over keith she said with a glare why don't you go get him keith said throwing billy down the stairs, maddy ran towards the stairs need some help keith ask kicking maddy down the stairs, she got up looking at a mirror seeing her green eyes weren't the same her left eye was red in steed of green, her right eye was white all it left was the black pupil, maddy smiled at her and looked over to billy seeing him dead along with his mother, her anger build up and look at keith glaring keith sweetie she said grabbing a knife and walk over to the scared boy sweet dreams she said before stabbing him in the skull. Maddy was about to walk out the door when she saw a chainsaw in the hall closet , she smiled pick it up and walk out side with a chainsaw in her right hand and a knife in the left. seeing it was mid night, she gasped mommy didn't wish me sweet dreams that's fine i'll give her some she said walking to her front door. she slowing opened the door and walked to her parents room and went over to her mom and whispered sweet dreams before gutting them both, rose her little sister woke up with tears her brown hair mesed up and her blue eyes staring at her door, when screams were heard she closed her eyes and heard foot steps come closer, maddy walk into rose room and smiled , rose looked and yelled my big sister maddy will kick your butt, maddy chuckled it's is big sissy she said covering rose mouth but my name is maddy the killer and maddy gone, rose realized maddy never coming back and cried shhh mad deadly shushed her sweet dreams and now the nightmares are gone mad said crying has,she slit rosa thorat and went out the window *taping sound* A adult finish taping maddy the killer's story named Rosa, she sighs and looks out the window,no one will know the true story of you maddy..she said seeing a girl the shoulder cut blonde hair,green eyes wearing a cookie monster shirt with a rip at the knees dark blue skinny jeans,and blue sneakers laughing and talking with her 4 friends,the girl name was maddy,maddy stop at the house and knocked on the door her friends stared at her.Rosa walked down stairs and,opened the door,maddy gave her note and smiled and ran off with her friends,Rosa closed the door and opened the note. Dear Rosa, I like your story about me but the story isn't true I never knew Jeff in real life or had a sister named rose or my true dad with my mom.here is a life story of me.my dad and mom got divorce when I was only one in a half years old.I got abused by my mom,I was a very sweet,sensitive,and had a sweet,kind heart,but at the age 10 I got depressed ,and cried and forgot that I was loved this is cause ,family problems mostly my mom,and people leaving in my life,then at the age the age 11 I find out about the creepypastas the first one was slender then Masky and hoodie then Jeff the smile those were the first, I knew, I had a crush on slender man cause I got made fun of and he feared ,but he scared me one night so I put the creepypastas drawing away untill next two months I brought them out and realized I sucked at drawing them so drew them again and then when i was redrawing jeff I listened to his story,and you know had a crush in him,then I changed I started listening to my favorite band Hollywood undead,drawing insane drawings and spreading the word about creepypastas and slowly I realized I was slowly turning in insane.now I'm 12 ,I went to the principal cause my temper .then went to a counselor cause my dad feared for me cause my depression and temper so it walked to her and told her about me wanting to kill my mother and others and myself .I went to a mental hospital that Thursday and ,stayed there for 11 days and got out on Monday,I still wanted to kill my mom and others but not my self,right now I'm probably already out if your sight. My favorite colors are red and black, my favorite band is Hollywood undead,I like to stay in my room at home and I live with mom and draw or listen to that band that my dad told me not to listen to.draw insane,creepy drawing like what clockwork drew and that's it.I like,Jeff,creepy things ,Hollywood undead,knives and blood hearing crying or screams.u hate Jane ,girly things or preps and people worrying,annoying,caring about me.my personality short tempered ,insane,Tsundere, and next time you try to write a story make sure you carve a smile into my cheeks.and about the slender man thing.I realized when I was 8 I tried to kill myself by getting a knife and stabbing me in the chest,and ran out side but stopped and looked to the woods and saw slender standing there shaking his head no then blacked out. sincerely ,mad deadly p.s sweet dreams,I'm setting you free Rosa frozed in fear and looked out the window.maddy walked home from school with her little sis named Bella who was 6 walking inside getting hugged by her other baby sis name Kinsey who was 3 and walked in her room seeing her mom on the phone with her boyfriend who was at work,who lived with them,and seeing gabby her older sister,age 17 home and her older brother alex age 16 at home too,as she went up stairs and closed the door to her room and smiled and laughed hahaha and said soon they will all have sweet dreams and be free.